Dead or alive
by alisha.x
Summary: what will be Alex's reaction when he finds out Yassen had a younger sister, a sister than hes got to know very well, a sister who has no idea who her brother is, a sister who believed her brother to had died as a child.
1. Chapter 1

**Before you begin just to let you know, this is my first ever story so sorry if it's not that good, please read n review :D**

**--**

**Chapter one**

Alex Rider yawned. It was his first week back in school after the whole Damian Cray business. He hadn't slept properly for a while after the incident on the plane, he'd been up every night wondering about Scorpia,his destiny and his father. Was his dad really a cold hearted assassin, just like Yassen Gregorovich? He found it hard to fathom, yet he could see in the Russians eyes he was telling the truth.

A sharp pain in his ribs bought him back to Assembly.

"Ow, what was that for?" mumbled Alex to his closest friend Tom Harris, who had just elbowed him.

"Have you heard about Chloe Stryker?" Asked Tom quietly, so the head teacher, Mr Black wouldn't hear them and issue them with a detention.

"Chloe Striker?" Repeated Alex, picturing the pretty, blue eyed brunette, a year above him in his head. "No, I've been out of touch of all the events happening around here for a while, why? What's happened?"

"Her dad died ini, she's refusing to go into care, she saying she's capable of looking after herself."

"Whoa, how did he die? And hasn't she got any other relatives?" asked Alex.

Tom shook his head. "She had a brother apparently, but her mum and dad and the brother went on holiday to Russia, years ago, where her mum died and they lost her brother who was only a few years old at the time."

"What, how the hell do you loose a baby?" exclaimed Alex

"No one knows the full story, but there's a rumour he was kidnapped," Explained Tom quietly.

"What about her dad, how did he die?" Alex repeated.

"According to the authorities, it was a plane accident, but it wasn't reported on the news or anything," said Tom with a confused expression.

Alex wondered if some how this incident could be linked to MI6 or another agency, but he decided he was just being paranoid. Another thought struck him-his own parents had died in an aero plane accident.

--

The bell rang and Alex headed out with the rest of the school children. Looking ahead, he could see Chloe Striker walking alone instead of her usual gang of friends. As he was wondering if he should offer his commiserations, Chloe looked up. Alex frowned, he was sure she reminded him of someone-he just couldn't remember who. Realising he was staring, he quickly muttered an apology.

"What for, I'm sick of everyone apologizing, you didn't do anything," snapped Chloe.

"What are you on about?" exclaimed Alex. As soon as the words left his words, it dawned on him she thought he was apologizing for the death of her father.

"Its not exactly your fault he died is it? And sorry don't really change anything." Chloe shot back.

Alex realised she was after an argument. "Look I really was sorry to hear about your dad, I know what its like, both my parents died in a plane crash when I was a baby, I know sorry don't change nothing but at least it shows you people are thinking of you."

"I'm sorry to hear that," muttered Chloe and then realizing what she said, she smiled.

Alex laughed. "See what I meant?"

Chloe nodded and looked depressed again.

"Look I know we don't really know each other and you got plenty of friends, but if you ever want to talk, I'm here for you." Alex had no idea why he was offering to be her therapist, but something about Chloe made him feel he should. She'll probably turn me down anyway, he thought to himself.

Chloe thought to herself-she'd never been any good at opening up to people and trusting them, but there was something about Alex then made her feel like she could trust him with anything. "What about right now?"

Alex glanced at his watch, they had about 45 minutes left till their lunch break was over. "Yeah sure," he said.

"come on, we'll go to McDonald's, its only around the corner."

--

10 minutes later, Alex and Chloe were sitting silently at table.

"Sorry, I just don't know were to begin," muttered Chloe.

Alex nodded, understanding. "It's alright, take your time."

A few minutes later Chloe started to speak. "I use to have a brother you know, called Sean, I hadn't been born then, my mum was still alive and her, dad and Sean went on holiday to Russia, and they went to a beach. Mum had fallen asleep sunbathing and dad went to get ice cream leaving Sean, playing in the sand, with mum." Chloe paused and closed her eyes.

"It's okay," Alex said softly.

"Sorry, well when dad returned he said Sean had just vanished, him and mum looked everywhere, and had everyone else on the beach searching for about and hour then they called the police, but no one ever seen him again, it's like he vanished into thin air." Chloe's voice broke of as she started to sob.

Oh crap, thought Alex, he was never any good at these kind of situations, not that there had been many. "Hey, it's okay," he muttered, putting his arm awkwardly around her.

After a few minutes, Chloe calmed down enough to be able to talk. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I get like this, I've never even met him, it's just the fact that I don't even know if he's dead or alive. Dad had stopped talking about him, the few rare occasions he did, I could tell it was hurting him." She opened her bag and took out purse and handed Alex a picture from it.

The picture showed a pale, rosy cheeked toddler, with blond hair and big blue eyes, smiling cheekily.

"He looks just like you other than the blond hair," muttered Alex.

Chloe smiled sadly. "Yeah, he's gone to dad."

Alex nodded, wondering if she was going to start talking about her dad now, that's what he thought the conversation would have about in the first place.

"Well you already know about dad don't you," stated Chloe.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that, he was your only living relative wasn't he?" asked Alex, even though he knew the answer.

"Other than Sean, yeah."

Alex nodded.

Chloe smiled. "You're a good listener you know, when dad died, all my friends were phoning me up every minute asking a million questions, but you just wait for me to explain what I want in my own time."

Alex laughed. "That's because I know, what it's like, I've been through it."

Chloe understood. "Yeah, your uncle, and every time you disappear for a while."

Then realising what she said, she quickly apologized. "Sorry, it's got nothing to do with me," she muttered, blushing.

"It's okay, well you've opened up to me, so I'm not going to lie to you, but I don't think I can tell you either, it's not that I don't trust you, it's really complicated and you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you," explained Alex hoping she understood.

Chloe was silent for a minute, then she smirked. "well this is my therapy session, so we'll leave it for now, but yours will come soon, don't worry."

Alex grinned, relieved she wasn't offended.

Chloe frowned, then said, "There's something weird going on though, I just don't now what."

"What do you mean?" asked Alex sounding confused.

"I don't know to explain, but for some reason I find it hard to believe dad is dead- I'm not in denial or anything, but it seems strange that the place where he worked is in charge of everything, and then there's the fact that they won't let me see his body."

"Where did he work?" Alex asked, thinking how insane it would be if it was the bank.

"The bank on Liverpool Street-The Royal And General," replied Chloe. "Why do you look like someone's died?"

--

Thanks for reading :D,pleaaaseeeeee review and let me know what you think, i know it's not very good but its my first ever story and im just making it up as i go along, tips,ideas and suggestions very welcome. :D

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D and a big thanks to vampassassin for your help, and l8rg8r123 for your advice. Anyway, I'll shut up now, enjoy :D**

--

Alex stared at Chloe in astonishment.

"What did I say?" Chloe thought to herself.

Chloe obviously didn't know her dad's real identity,Alex realised. "Look, we better get going, breaks nearly over," he muttered. "Fuck it, it's not like you've ever cared much about missing school before, now tell me, why did you just freeze up as soon you found out my dad worked in the bank?"

Alex sighed, he was torn between what to do, he didn't want her getting involved in that world but he knew she wasn't the type of person to just let it drop."Well?" Chloe repeated.

"Trust me, your much better of not knowing," stated Alex, avoiding her gaze.

Chloe let out a sarcastic laugh. "Do I look eight years old to you? I'm old enough to look after myself, but fine, don't tell me, I'm not going to beg you, I'll just go to the bank and ask dads ex boss a few questions."

"No!" Alex was started to get pissed and begin to rant. " I'm fucking serious, this isn't a game, it would be much better if you didn't uncle was working for the 'bank' as well, he got killed and I was left to deal with the shit and now there's no turning back!"

After a minute of silence, Chloe murmured "Your uncle got killed? Wasn't it a car accident?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm just trying to make you understand, just leave it. Forget about all this," sighed Alex.

"Alex," Chloe mumbled after an akward silence. "Did my dad get killed as well?"

"No idea," he answered, though in his head he knew he had, and judging by Chloe's expression, Alex could tell she knew what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry," said Alex quietly.

"Do you know who killed your uncle?" asked Chloe blankly.

Alex didn't know what reaction he had expected after she found out her dad had probaly been murdered, maybe a few tears but not this- Chloe's face had gone blank and her eyes looked empty.

"Yes, he's dead," Alex muttered, wondering in his head why he was feeling sorry about this. He just wished the Russian was still alive so he could ask more about his dad and didn't have to live with the guilt of knowing he was alive because Yassen died for him.

"Lucky you, did you kill the bastard yourself?" Remarked Chloe coldly.

"No, he died saving my life," said Alex quietly, sounding slightly ashamed.

"I see," she muttered sarcastically. "So are you going to bother explaining to me?"

"What do you mean?" asked Alex warily.

"Well who exactly are the 'bank' for starters?"

"MI6,"Alex informed her. He was past caring now, he'd warned her it was best not to ask but she just wouldn't give up.

"Judging by the tone of your voice, you sound completely serious, but I might as well ask, are you having a laugh?" exclaimed Chloe.

"Not really," answered Alex dully.

They both fell silent again, then after a while Chloe spoke up, "Does that mean my dad was killed by a terrorist?"

Alex shrugged. "Could be, but more likely he knew too much and was on his back to report to MI6, or maybe it was just revenge or a warning to MI6."

"Great." Chloe had lots of questions to ask, but she didn't know where to begin. All she knew for definite was that somehow she fully intended to get revenge, and find out everything about her fathers death and his killer. She hoped Alex would help her as he seem pretty use to these kind of things happening, but she doubted it. Might as well give it a go, thought Chloe to herself. "Alex, will you help me find out who killed dad, and exactly how he died?"

"Whaat!?" exclaimed Alex loudly, causing several bystanders to turn around and give them a disapproving look. "I told you this ain't a game, even if you do find the killer, do you really believe you can murder in cold blood?"

"Let me see, he or she murdered my father,the man who raised me, who was also my only living relative. I'll probably have to go into care, not that I plan to, but back to your question, yeah, I think I'll just about manage it," Chloe replied boredly.

Alex shook his head. "Yeah I think we all wish it was that easy, how do you intend on killing him or her, hang on, you don't even know who it is do you, or what country there in, or how your going to get there, the list goes on."

Chloe tilted her head to the side and gave Alex a big smile.

"What now?" he asked warily.

"Well like I said, I wouldn't mind a few tips from the expert."

"Me…. expert? You can't be serious, what makes you think I'm an expert?"

"Well from everything I've heard so far, I've concluded every time you've vanished from school, supposedly ill, you were actually working for M16. So I'm guessing you've got much more experience than me,though I am black belt so I wont be that useless," finished Chloe.

Alex just stared at her, not knowing what to say, he found it hard to believe this was happening.

A thought struck Chloe. "Hey, have you got a gun by any chance?"

Alex let out a bitter laugh. "I'm old enough to be sent to do their dirty work for them, yet I'm too young to carry a gun for protection apparently."

"What a shame, it would have saved us a lot a trouble," sighed Chloe dramatically.

"You've lost it," muttered Alex.

"Excuse me, but what did you do when you found our your uncle had actually been murdered,did you just lie back and concentrate on revising?i sumhow doubt it,any sane person would want to give the bastards whats coming to them."

"Well yeah, but it's pretty complex. When I came face to face with my uncles killer a while ago, I just couldn't pull the trigger. He's pretty twisted, he really believes there's nothing wrong with killing people, and then there's the fact he saved my life and ended up dead because of it," said Alex sounding frustrated.

"Do you hate him?" asked Chloe quietly.

"That's the thing, I just don't know," sighed Alex.

"Well, will you help me, what have you got to lose?"

"Let me see, my life?" responded Alex sarcastically.

"Okay, well thanks for the help,you've obviously done your best to help me, I'll be off now, I'll see you around," said Chloe getting up.

Alex raised an eyebrow. " I wasn't born yesterday, I know your not going to let go of it that easy, but no offence or anything, I really doubt you'll get far."

"Watch me," Chloe shot and stalked of.

----------

Please review and let me know what you think. There was a lot of mistakes in this chapter which ive now corrected i think. I only realised when i actualy read through it. Thats what you get when your up at midnight writing,half asleep. :L

xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N Sorry about the lack of action, I'm hoping to get some in the next chapter. ****J**

**Oh yeah, sorry about the late update, been busy.**

**--**

Alex raised an eyebrow and sighed as Chloe walked out. He wondered if he should go after her, he had a feeling she was going to do something stupid. He thought about it and decided there was not much point. 'I've already warned her, but she wants to learn the hard way.'

--

As Chloe sauntered of out of McDonalds, she heard someone calling her name. Spinning around, she squinted her eyes to try and see who it was.

"Kai!" She called happily, recognizing her old friend as he walked towards her. "Your back! Are you staying in London for good or just visiting?"

Kai had moved from London to Manchester a year ago.

"Hey, don't I get a hug first?" Teased Kai.

"Come here you," Laughed Chloe giving him a hug.

--

Alex got up and as he was walking out, he spotted Chloe hugging someone. Slightly suspicious, he stepped back a bit so he could see what was going on without Chloe seeing him.

As they broke apart, Alex got a clear view of the mystery guy. "Shit," muttered Alex.

It was a well know fact that Kai use to be one of Brooklands biggest drug suppliers, and use to sell on stolen goods. Not to mention he was in different gang fights every week and it was common knowledge that he carried a gun. A lot of teachers and parents had to admit they were relieved when Kai's mother sent him of to Manchester to live with his father after she had enough.

Alex wondered how she managed to get hold of Kai so quick, unless it was just a coincidental meeting.

'Looks like Chloe's found herself a gun supplier.'

--

"Bunking of school I see," laughed Kai, noting her uniform, as they pulled away.

"Like you've never done worse," replied Chloe with a smirk.

"Who, me? I'm an angel! Anyway, we can't just stand here talking, do you want to head back to my mum's with me, she's out for the day," finished Kai.

"Yeah alright, and I got a favour to ask you."

"Depends what it is, I've stopped a lot of the stuff I use to do, you know," Kai said quietly.

"This is important," Chloe insisted, as they walked up the road towards where kai's mum lived.

"We'll see," replied Kai smiling.

Chloe instinctively turned around the corner but Kai pulled her back.

"Mum don't live there anymore," he muttered.

Chloe opened her mouth to ask why then shut it again as she realised the reason- When Kai lived with his mother, he was always getting into trouble which often led to getting their windows smashed in and it was when their house almost got set on fire, that kai's mum had enough and sent him of to his father.

"She moved away for her own protection," he said glumly, continuing to walk down the long road.

Not knowing what to say, Chloe put her arm around him as they walked on for a while until they drew up to a block of newly built flats.

--

Alex watched them walking of. He thought about it and decided there wasn't much point in trailing them- Chloe wasn't in much danger from Kai, although he had a bad reputation, Alex knew he would never hurt Chloe or any of his friends, he was very loyal when it come to friends. The worst that could happen was Chloe getting hold of a gun. Thinking about it, he wouldn't really mind having one himself, strictly for protection of course.

Looking up to see if it was safe to cross the road, Alex caught a glint on the opposite flat rooftop, a glint which he recognised as binoculars. Paranoia kicking in, Alex quickly lowered his head and crossed the road, but he knew if there really was someone trailing him, they would have seen him already. He thought about calling MI6 but wondered if he was just being paranoid. He ran the rest of the journey home and was out of breath when he finally got in and closed the door behind him.

"Alex?" Called Jack coming to the passage, "Are you okay? You look a bit flustered."

"I'm fine," Alex muttered.

"Really?" Jack inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on then, I'll explain in the kitchen," said Alex leading the way into the kitchen.

"Well?" Asked Jack sitting down.

"Well I'm not exactly sure," muttered Alex.

"Start at the beginning."

"Well I was walking back from McDonalds, I was about to cross the road when across the road, on the roof I seen a flash of binoculars, well I _think _I did, but I cant be sure," finished Alex.

"Is that it," laughed Jack. "Alex, that could have been anything, it could have the sun playing tricks with you.

"No," objected Alex, "The more I think about it the more I know what I saw, I'm pretty certain it was binoculars, the question is, who was it?"

--

Back on the rooftop, the man quickly ducked as he realised Alex Rider had spotted him. He swore softly in Russian, and risked another look. Alex Rider was walking quickly up the road without looking back. He cursed again in Russian, now Alex Rider would be alert and on the lookout.

--

"So, what was the favour you wanted?" Asked Kai, watching Chloe sitting down, examining one of his mums magazines.

"Calm down, let me breathe at least," Smiled Chloe.

"Um Chloe, I don't really know how to put this, you know I've never been good with sympathy, but I heard about your dad," Kai murmured.

"Don't worry about it," Chloe stated tonelessly.

"Look I know sorry won't make much of a different, but I'm sorry anyway, and listen, if you ever need somewhere to go, you can always come down to mine back in Manchester."

"Thanks," Chloe said, smiling.

"I know I still live with my dad, but I'm hoping to get my own place soon," Kai explained.

"I see, good luck, now can we go back to the favour?"

"Okay," replied Kai, rolling his eyes.

"Okay do you want the long version or the short? In short, I need a gun," Chloe mused.

"Are you taking the piss? And I think I'll settle for the long version."

"I am a 100 serious. Fine, but this stays between me and you, got it?"

"Alright, you have my word," Kai assured, slightly mockingly.

"Well, I'm going on the run I suppose, I'm not staying here and going into a care home, and I've found out dad was actually murdered, so I'm hoping to find out who did it, why they did it, and how they did it."

Kai just stared at her blankly for a while, then opened his mouth and closed it again.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Complained Chloe.

"Have you bumped your head lately?"

"Shut up, I'm fucking serious, will you help me or not?"

"What am I suppose to do?"

"Find me a decent gun, I'll pay for it."

"I told you, I don't really do none of that stuff anymore."

"Thanks for all of your support, careful you don't tire yourself," snapped Chloe.

"Look, have you even planned anything, and how is a gun going to help you?"

"Self protection."

"From what exactly?" Asked Kai slightly mockingly.

"Stop taking the mick, I don't yet do I, but I do know I'm going to need one."

"You don't even know what your doing, what makes you think your dad was killed, look why don't you just come back with me to Manchester?"

"The source is reliable and confidential, okay I'll consider it but I'm going to need the gun, how much money do you need? Chloe concluded.

"Your not going to let this go, are you?" sighed Kai.

"Nope. So how much was that again?"

"Depends on what you want, I can get you a decent one with the bullets for a few 100 quid."

"That'll do, thanks," Smiled Chloe.

--

Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think, once again, ideas and suggestions welcome. :D

xx


End file.
